User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Ancient Terror Part 3:Dead By Daylight Killers vs. Hide or Die Hunters
It's the final battle of my October Specials with a familiar scenario brought back from last year, three of asymmetrical multiplayer horror games best antagonists going head-to-head. Will the veterans of the genre finally get a win with their improved cast or will the newcomers send them back to the graveyard for another round? Sparks and projectiles will fly and small lunatics will run around but only one can have this conquest. The Dead By Daylight Killers, the DLC Chapters' finest devoted to sacrificing Survivors to the Entity! The Hide or Die Hunters, the most large scale villains so far who terrorize and slaughter entire maps of Survivors! Who is Deadliest? Dead By Daylight Killers The Electric Psycho=The Doctor Weapon:The Stick It's name might be pretty funny but this is actually a long metal club with spikes that Herman uses in Punishment Mode. Power:Carter's Spark Herman can switch to Treatment Mode and back with a slight delay switching between modes but his powers enables him to channel electricity into his hand to zap the ground to make Survivors in the nearby radius start going crazy and scream, making them see illusions of pallets, the Doctor, and finally rendering them unable to do anything except run unless they take significant time to heal their mental state. Even worse is that Carter can channel electricity through both hands to fry victim’s brains but he can't use his stick to physically harm people in this mode. Add-on:Mouldy Electrode Herman uses this mouldy electrode to increase his Shock Therapy attack range, at the cost of increasing the charge-up time. Perks:Overwhelming Presence and Monitor & Abuse Herman's two Teachable Perks include Overwhelming Presence which makes his victims use items much faster through the fear he induces and Monitor & Abuse which makes his Terror Radius quieter and allows him to see more until he gets in a chase which will make his Terror Radius louder than normal. |-|The Ranged Hunter=The Huntress Weapon:Broad Axe Anna's woodcutting tool is good for logs, planks, human skulls and torsos but is only a melee weapon. Power:Hunting Hatchets Anna's 'power' is simple but effective and enables her to throw hatchets which cause as much damage as her axe at Survivors from across the map if she gets the angle right. The Huntress only has five of these and she has to charge her throw for maximum effectiveness but she can get more from lockers and cancel a throw if she has to. She also has a quieter Terror Radius, although she hums which has a larger radius, at the cost of moving slower than other Killers. Add-on:Coarse Stone Anna uses this coarse stone to damage her hatchets which might not seem like a good idea but it causes the Haemorrhage AKA severe bleeding status effect for 30 seconds. Perks:Beast of Prey and Territorial Imperative Anna's two Teachable Perks include Beast of Prey which makes the Red Stain that normally shows where a Killer is looking dissappear when she gets Bloodlust and Territorial Imperative which alerts her to victims in the basement if she's far enough away. |-|The Tiny Menace=The Hag Weapon:The Claw Lisa's overgrown deformed hand has several claws on it for slashing victims and she can even tear out organs with it along with her teeth being able to rip out throats. Power:Blackened Catalyst Lisa can use her finger to make symbols out of mud on the ground that when triggered, cause an illusion of her to pop out, alerts her, and she can teleport to it if she's within 40 meters of it. Sherwood can only make ten of them at a time and the creation process leaves her vulnerable to attack along with the Hag's traps being harmless if crouched by and can be destroyed by flashlights or bright lights. Add-on:Rope Necklet Lisa wears this rigid ornament made out of dead plants to decrease the setting time of her Phantasm traps. Perks:Hex:The Third Seal and Hex:Ruin Lisa's two Teachable Perks include Hex:The Third Seal which enables her to apply the Blindness status effect to victims she hits, decreasing their aura reading radius, and Hex:Ruin which affects generators and makes skill checks hinder or not help progress. The only drawback is that these are actually able to be deactivated if someone finds her lit skull totems and destroys them. Hide or Die Hunters The Electric Psycho=The Scientist Melee:Electric Bat The Scientist has upgraded the baseball bat, already an infamous killing tool, with an electric conductor for a more shocking swing. Item:Holodome The Scientist throws these odd devices at the ground where they will emit a blue force field that prevents his prey from leaving a wide area while he is free to leave and enter again. The only drawback is that they only last for a short period of time before deactivating. Radar:Radar A bit repetitive with the category name being the same as the item's but the Scientist's handheld device can scan an area every so often to give some clue as to where a hiding victim might be with a circle showing if one is nearby. Perks:Big Game and Pocket Ping The Scientist's two unique Perks include Big Game which makes his Holodomes cover a larger area and Pocket Ping which makes his radar ping automatically and decreases the cooldown. |-|The Ranged Hunter=The Fisherman Melee:Spear The Fisherman uses a barbed fishing spear with considerable length for running through victims up close. Item:Harpoon The Fisherman's pride and joy is this deadly and silent ranged killer tool. While it's a single-shot gun and the reload is a bit of a pain along with the projectile dropping over time in the air, it hits hard and can be used from a surprisingly long distance to a target. Radar:Sonar The Fisherman places these large machines to see if there's anyone in the nearby area. After pushing a button, the sonar machines will start scanning and reveal anyone in their vicinity with only a small cooldown after placing one although they can be destroyed. Perks:Ping+ and Battery Pack The Fisherman's two unique Perks include Ping+ which reveals victims hit by the Sonar pulse for longer and Battery Pack which increases the rate of Sonar pulsing until the machine's destroyed. |-|The Tiny Menace=Stitches Melee:Scissors Stitches dual-wields two pairs of scissors that enable him to rapidly stab his victims to death. Item:Jackbox Stitches places these harmless toys for one purpose, to alert him if any victim comes near them. Radar:True Sight Stitches can see his victims through walls but that isn't his only natural gift as his small size makes him more nimble than the other Hunters and enables him to hide before striking his prey. Perks:Toy Box and Bouncy Ball Stitches' three unique Perks include Toy Box which enables him to have three Jackboxes out at once and Bouncy Ball which allows him to jump farther forwards. X-Factors Physicality:The Killers are able to down Survivors in two hits of their melee weapons and can break wooden pallets, can walk faster than their prey can run and gain Bloodlust if a chase goes on long enough making them faster until they hit something, and can take glass shards with a short stun and two story falls with no hindrance. The Hunters are able to kill survivors in two hits of their melee weapons and lift them out of hiding places, are able to outrun them and activate a ghost mode if they're not being looked at and are not too close to someone that enables them to travel quicker and be untouchable but must become physical again to attack, and can take tasers and some gunshots before dying. Experience:The Killers can kill Survivors like Laurie Strode and Bill Overbeck when they only have flashlights, pallets, and glass shards for offensive tools, Herman was trained by the CIA, Anna has killed bears and German WW1 soldiers, and Lisa killed her cannibalistic kidnappers. The Hunters' main prey, the survivors, not only live in a post-apocalyptic world but are also armed with various weapons and tools like firearms including rifles and shotguns, tasers, and various non-lethal grenades. Mental Health:The Doctor is implied to be a masochist who enjoys pain, the Huntress is animalistic and childlike to the point that she regularly unintentionally kills her 'adopted' children, and the Hag has horrific injuries that turned her into a literally bloodthirsty cannibal. The Scientist is confirmed to be psychotic and Stitches is a child but The Fisherman appears to have no such problems despite possibly being the oldest and is actually described as efficient. Notes Voting ends on October 31st. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count and decent grammar. The fight takes place in the Manor from Deceit where the Entity pits it's Killers against the Hunters on several levels that are locked until one combatant dies in that area with the Doctor and the Scientist fighting upstairs, the Huntress and the Fisherman fighting downstairs with an added basement, and the Hag and Stitches fighting in the outside garden/hedge maze. The Battle The Manor The building was currently abandoned of both Infected and Innocent inhabitants although that didn't mean that there was no one inside it. The upstairs floorboards creaked as two men approached the same walkway, one with his hand up and electricity coursing around him and the ground while the other held an odd device that he threw at the ground. "No running away!" The Holodome engulfed the two and The Scientist pulled out his electric bat after shouting while The Doctor charged up Carter's Spark before unleashing it. "It's time for your treatment!" The Scientist was barely fazed by the shock however and The Doctor tried again, the second attempt just prompting him to laugh maniacally. "Shock therapy? No thanks, I've tried it dozens of times!" The bat messed up Herman's facial wear as the weapon collided with it but he retaliated with the stick which slammed into the madman's chest, winding him. The Scientist still dodged the next swing and swung his weapon down onto The Doctor's arm, smashing it between the railing and wood bat, but the Killer retrieved the stick with his good arm and kicked the Hunter backwards. The Scientist felt a hand grab his shoulder and was filled with lethal amounts of electricity as The Doctor reeled back his good arm to swipe his opponent across the face, flooring him. Herman bashed the madman twice with the stick before both of his kneecaps were broken by the electric bat and he fell to the ground. The Hunter took this opportunity to get back up but not before the Killer's hand grasped his leg next and shocked him once more before the bat finally broke his arm. The Scientist relentlessly beat The Doctor to death with the electric bat who in effectually swung his stick and giggled as the life left his body. Finally the bat busted open Herman's head and his brains splattered onto the floor before the madman took a moment to breath. "Still not a fan of shock therapy... Oh well, there's more experiments to do!" The Scientist made his way over to the recently opened door to the first floor and found another Killer waiting for him. The Fisherman walked around the first floor with his spear before briefly investigating an odd basement which had nothing in it but when he returned, The Huntress came at him with her broad axe. The old man blocked Anna's blade with the metal handle of his weapon before pushing her over and stabbing the spear into her leg. The Killer snarled and punched the Hunter in the face before yanking the barbed spear out of her leg and after that short amount of time that she looked away, he was gone. The Huntress passed an odd machine that beeped before a harpoon narrowly missed her head from The Fisherman's gun who then frantically tried to reload. The old man had to duck in an alcove as a hunting hatchet was thrown at his head next by Anna who pulled out another as she advanced on his position. The Hunter finally reloaded it as another hatchet knocked it out of his hands and the Killer swung in a berserk frenzy with her axe which he barely dodged each blow. The Huntress got enraged and slammed the broad axe down, embedding it in the ground instead of The Fisherman's head, who took the opportunity to grab his signature weapon. Anna grabbed him from behind but coughed up blood as a harpoon punctured her chest and came out the back, the old man watched as the caught off guard Killer dropped lifelessly onto her side. "Damn kids." The Hunter heard two doors open and went back into his ghost mode just in case he had to kill something else. The hedge maze outside the mansion had two tiny menaces on different sides meticulously setting up traps as they traversed the garden for anything to end. Stitches activated his True Sight and saw The Hag behind a wall and leaped over it to see her burst out of the ground at him. The child stabbed his scissors forward but hit an illusion as Lisa leaped over her Blackened Catalyst and dug the claw into his side before metal peirced both sides of her neck. The Hag reluctantly let go of the meat as Stitches leaped over behind another wall only for his Jackbox to go off due to an illusion. The child ignored this to receive a slash down his back as Lisa raked her hand across flesh and then had scissors stabbed into it. The Killer knocked the Hunter into the wall and ignored the pain to lunge at him once more and bite into his throat. Stitches frantically stabbed The Hag over and over as she tore out a chunk of flesh and then shoved her hand into his stomach. Lisa tore out a kidney and devoured it before the child finally lay still and she feasted on the corpse for a couple moments before realizing something. The Entity gave her orders and the Killer followed them to set up another mud drawing near a sealed door before something activated it. The Scientist was only saved from the fate of his ally by the Holodome in his hand which The Hag bit into and electrocuted herself. The shock only dazed her for a second as Lisa broke the electric bat in a single swipe of her claw, reducing it to splinters, before pinning her next victim. A metal projectile impacted with the Killer's side before she could finish the Hunter off and she growled in pain before turning to see who had just shot a harpoon through her. The Fisherman caught The Hag in mid-air with his spear which impaled her through the neck before he twisted it and started pulling it back. Lisa tried to keep the weapon still but the old man successfully ripped her head off her shoulders and the madman got back up, surprisingly fine except for a claw mark on his shoulder. "Can't handle your own messes." "That was not something I expected in my experiments but congratulations on surviving, my surly ally." "You wouldn't have if I didn't save your dumb ass." The Hunters then left the building through two seperate entrances, leaving Stitches' mauled vorpse behind and the Killers to return to the Entity's wrath once more. Winner:Hide or Die Hunters Expert's Opinion The Scientist could cause more damage with his main weapon and wouldn't be affected by The Doctor's power along with having better Perks and ways of trapping and tracking opponents. The Fisherman had the better main weapon and had the deadlier ranged weapon along with being smarter and being able to track The Huntress down with ease. Stitches was even superior to The Hag due to being able to negate the Blackened Catalyst most of the time, having True Sight to see her first in the maze, and being much more agile however she could easily tear him apart if she got her claws on him. Overall, the Hide or Die Hunters were more practical than the Dead By Daylight Killers and had at least one sane member along with consistent experience against actual armed foes. Category:Blog posts